


What To Do When You're Scared of the Dark

by thirtyspells (weatherveyn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby runs a preschool, Charlie reads Harry Potter, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Weechesters, and little!Lucifer, or wee!Sam anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/pseuds/thirtyspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samifer week fic for the prompt: "kindergarten/preschool kiddy fluff where it’s naptime and Luci’s afraid of the dark? And Sammy makes it better..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do When You're Scared of the Dark

Sam didn’t mind preschool so much anymore.

He’d been _really_ little when he started going to preschool, so he didn’t remember much, but he _did_ remember not liking it at all because Dean couldn’t go with him. Dean hadn’t liked having to go to big kid school without Sam, either. He’d had a big tantrum and hadn’t stopped even when Mama threatened not to give him pie after dinner, so Sam had had to pretend he didn’t mind, and eventually he’d forgotten he was just pretending.

Sometimes he even _liked_ going to preschool.

It was in a big building that looked like a barn from the outside, but was just like a regular building on the inside. It had two floors with lots of rooms and a huge playground outside, with slides and a sand pit and a teeter-totter and a _castle_ that you could climb inside, which was Sam’s favourite because his favourite game was Knights and Dragons with Cas, Meg and Anna.

Meg liked being the dragon best, and she was really good at making dragon sounds and acting mean, so that was her job every time. Sam and Cas had to trade being the princess when they played, because the one time Sam had tried telling Anna she had to be the princess ‘cause she was a girl, they’d _both_ been put in time-out for hitting, which wasn’t fair at all ‘cause Anna hit _him_ first!

The upstairs part was for the really little kids, like Adam and Jo and Inias, who mostly slept a lot and played with the squishy blocks and stuff. Sam didn’t remember much about the upstairs rooms. He was a big kid so he wasn’t allowed to go up there anymore and there were two gates blocking the stairs – one at the top and one at the bottom – so he couldn’t even sneak up to take a look.

There was plenty of interesting stuff downstairs, though, so he didn’t really mind.

In the mornings Mister Bobby got the craft things out from the big, locked cupboard in the Play Room and let them make stuff. Sometimes they’d paint, and sometimes they’d stick cotton balls and glitter on stuff to decorate it, and sometimes – like for Mother’s Day and Father’s Day and Valentine’s Day – they made cards to give to people. Once they’d even made teddy bears by sewing bits of felt together with big, blunt plastic needles and colourful wool!

After that was morning tea, and then free time, where they got to play outside, or with the wooden building blocks – so long as they didn’t throw them like Gaby did sometimes – or Legos or dolls until lunch time, when Miss Karen put out big plates of fruit and little sandwiches for everyone to eat, and put milk and juice in sipper cups so no-one spilled anything.

When everyone was finished eating, Miss Charlie – or Miss Becky – would lead everyone into the Big Room for story time. The Big Room was almost empty, except it had low shelves full of picture books and stuffed animals, and a wall of cubbies where everyone kept their own special stuffed toys and blankets and pillows for nap-time.

There were sleeping mats spread out all across the floor, one for each kid and a couple extra, and long, thick curtains hanging over all the windows, so when they were shut it was like night-time. There were even stars stuck on the ceiling that glowed in the dark!

Sam really liked story time. He liked it when Miss Becky – who liked Sam the best and gave him extra cookies sometimes even though she wasn’t meant to – said it was Sam’s turn pick his favourite picture book for her to read to everyone. Miss Becky was really good at reading stories, and she always used squeaky voices for the silly characters and low, scary voices for the bad guys.

He liked it when Miss Charlie read for them, too, ‘cause Miss Charlie read them _Harry Potter_. Sam liked _Harry Potter_ a lot, even though Mama wouldn’t let him watch the scary bits in the movies and skipped parts when she read to him at night. They were nearly at the end of _Sorcerer’s Stone_ , and even though Mama had read _Harry Potter_ for him before, Sam was excited to hear the ending again.

Today was a Miss Charlie day, so as soon as they reached the Big Room, Sam hurried over to his cubby and pulled off his shoes and socks, putting them in the cubby before pulling his car blanket out. He tucked his stuffed moose, Choc, under one arm, and grabbed the corner of his pillow so he could make it to his mat in one trip. Everyone wanted a mat close to Miss Charlie’s reading chair, so he had to be quick if he wanted a good spot.

Unfortunately, he stepped on the corner of the blanket and fell over, and by the time he’d gotten up and picked up his blanket again, the first row of mats was already almost filled. The only spots left were the one next to Gordon, who had pushed him over in the sandpit earlier, and the one by Zach, who was _always_ mean to _everyone_.

Sam bit his lip.

He didn’t _want_ to sleep next to Gordon or Zach, but if he didn’t he’d have to pick a mat in the second row, further away from Miss Charlie. He didn’t get a chance to pick, though, because Cassie and Lenore quickly pounced on the last couple of mats and Sam had to pick one nearer the wall.

Sam had already put his blankets down and laid on his tummy, ready for the story to begin, when someone suddenly dumped a blanket on the mat next to his. He jumped in surprise and, without thinking, looked up to see who it was.

It was Luke Milton. Sam didn’t know all the kids by name, and he only knew the last names of a couple of them, but Luke Milton was Anna’s big brother and _everyone_ knew who he was. Luke was always getting in trouble for not doing what the teachers told him to do, and he’d been made to sleep upstairs with the babies for the last week because he’d been naughty and made a lot of noise last time.

That wasn’t the first time Luke had had to sleep upstairs. Every time he was allowed back downstairs he’d wake everyone up and be sent away again. Sam didn’t know why they didn’t just make him sleep upstairs all the time, instead, ‘cause he never behaved himself downstairs.

Luke settled down, a huge scowl on his face, and Sam tried to ignore him as Miss Charlie called for everyone to be quiet so she could read. He tried to focus on Professor McGonagall taking away House Points from Gryffindor, and Harry being miserable because everyone didn’t like him anymore, but Luke kept shuffling around and distracting him. Once, he turned his head to glare at Luke until the other boy went still, but as soon as Sam looked away Luke started moving around again.

He listened as Harry and Hermione and Hagrid went into the ForbiddenForest and met the centaurs, whose silly talk about the stars and planets made him giggle, and hid his face in Choc’s soft fur when Harry was attacked by the monster in the forest. Charlie’s voice got softer and softer as she read about Harry being saved, and Sam fell asleep just as Firenze was telling Harry about the unicorn blood…

 

Sam jolted awake suddenly. At first he wasn’t sure why he’d woken up, but then he heard a quiet, upset sound from nearby and lifted his head off his pillow to see what was wrong. Miss Charlie had drawn the curtains sometime after he fell asleep, so it was very dark and it took a moment for his eyes to make sense of everything.

Beside him, Luke was still moving around on his mat, body curled up tight under the blankets like a snail in its shell. Every so often he would make a little noise, like a sob, and then go quiet again, shifting restlessly. He wasn’t being very loud yet, but every time he made a new sound he got louder, and Sam knew it wouldn’t be long before he was crying loud enough to wake everyone up and get in trouble again.

Carefully, Sam pushed his blanket down and crawled over to Luke’s mat. He’d have to be very quiet so he didn’t wake anyone, or get caught by one of the teachers, because no-one was supposed to leave their mat until Miss Charlie came back to wake everyone up for music time.

“Hey,” he said quietly, prodding Luke through his blankets. “You’re gonna get in trouble ‘gain if you don’ be quiet.”

Luke jumped and peeked his head out of his blankets a bit more. His hair was standing up at funny angles from rolling around so much, and his eyes were very wide as he looked up at Sam.

“D’you wanna get in trouble?” Sam asked, lying down beside Luke so he could whisper and still be heard.

“No,” Luke replied, scowling fiercely. “’course not.”

“Then why’re you bad?”

“It’s dark,” Luke whispered. “I don’ like the dark.”

Sam blinked in surprise – Luke was bad ‘cause he was scared of the dark? Luke was looking at him like he thought Sam might laugh at him, but Sam understood. When it was dark you couldn’t be sure that there wasn’t something scary hiding, waiting to eat you or just make a loud noise in your ear. Sam used to be really, really scared of the dark, too, but Dean had taught him a trick for not being scared anymore.

“Move over,” Sam said.

Luke blinked at him in surprise for a moment, but then shuffled over and let Sam lift one edge of the blanket up. He slipped in beside Luke, jamming Choc in between them, and then pulled the blanket up over both their heads. Luke gasped quietly in surprise, and Sam felt him grab Choc, his fingers cold against Sam’s chest.

“What’d you do that for?” Luke asked, voice shaking. “It’s even darker now.”

“Nuh-uh,” Sam whispered back, resting his head on the pillow beside Luke’s. “We’re jus’ pretendin’ it’s dark, okay? It’s a game. We gotta stay under here ‘s long’s we can, or else we lose the game, but when we pull the blanket down ‘s gonna be bright again, ‘kay?”

Luke was quiet for a moment, and Sam felt his grip on Choc tighten, knuckles digging into Sam’s ribs. He almost thought Luke wasn't going to say anything at all, but then he felt the pillow shift as Luke nodded.

“’kay,” Luke whispered, still sounding a bit scared. “’s jus’ a game.”

“Yep,” Sam replied, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Luke to make him feel safer. “An’ we gotta win…”

Sam yawned, already feeling sleepy again from their combined warmth under the blankets. Under his arm, he could feel Luke relaxing slowly, breathing evening out as it puffed over Sam's face.

“Mmhm…” Luke replied, and the last thing Sam remembered was Luke tucking one of his feet between Sam’s ankles. 


End file.
